Safe
by scorpion22
Summary: Butch has a secret someone that he will keep safe at any cost. However in Gotham that is easier said then done, but what he doesn't know is that she is just as eager to keep him safe. I own nothing. Please read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Kate didn't know what she was doing. When she was young and she had dreamed of love she hadn't pictured it this way. She had thought it would lead to a happily ever after or something, but now that she was in love it wasn't that way at all. For it had happened, she had met a man, a tall, dark, and handsome man, and she loved him despite everything. If only their relationship were what she wanted it to be? If only he loved her too. But he didn't, Kate knew she meant nothing to him. And as much as she loved him that didn't make that hurt anymore.

"If only I could fall out of love with Butch," whispered Kate as she lay on her couch waiting for him as she always was. Butch Gilzean was the last person she ever thought she'd love. It was by chance that they even met, but they had. For her it had been love at first sight. But their relationship had been complicated from the beginning because no one could know about it. He said it was for her safety because of his job with Fish Mooney, but Kate didn't believe that anymore. She was sure she was just one of many girls spreading their legs for him and if she hadn't of loved him she wouldn't have stayed this long. But not anymore, tonight she would tell him that if he didn't make a change that they were through even if it killed her. She couldn't do it anymore.

At first Kate hadn't minded, it had been sort of a thrill sneaking around to be with him; in the beginning they had had a real relationship or at least something that resembled one. It felt that way until it didn't anymore. Butch used to bring her flowers and chocolates even jewelry on occasion, once he even took her on a real date, but a little over a year later here they were. He didn't do that anymore. Most of the time when he came over they would just have sex and then he would leave. Kate wanted it to be the way it was in the beginning. She couldn't live with it the way it was anymore.

Kate kept repeating what she would say to him when he arrived, but when he did show up it was like it all died in her throat. Butch arrived looking as incredible as usual dressed in a fine looking suit and even considering everything when he smiled at her she still couldn't help, but melt. He usually stopped by before going to Mooney's for the night and just looking at him nearly made her lose her resolve. But she didn't, Kate was still determined to say something to him.

"Hay Gorgeous," whispered Butch as he sat by my side on the couch his big arms surrounding me instantly. For just a moment she let herself snuggle close to him, she loved being in his arms and when he kissed her she let him. She let him because she had to. If this was their last kiss she would savior it, she would revel in it because she loved him, and if she lost him now she would have to remember this kiss for the rest of her life.

Kate indulged in the kiss for as long as she could before she pulled away seeing his confused face immediately.

"What's wrong?" said Butch that look remaining on his face as he stared her down. In that moment Kate didn't know what to say, she knew everything she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to say it. And he only made it harder when he pulled her close once more his chubby fingers moving strands of stray hair from her face in the most endearing way.

"No…I just…I wanted to talk to you," whispered Kate moving away from him to stand. Butch stood up with her almost as soon as she had, his big arms were around her again, and he pulled her back into his chest. When he did she couldn't help, but shiver. Resisting him was like resisting air.

His lips found her neck soon after that making her head falling instinctively to his shoulder. Kate could feel him then, his hardness was against the swell of her ass as his tongue, and teeth marked her. It all combined made it nearly impossible to think let alone string along a sentence, so telling him to stop was proving hard.

"We can talk about it later, for now, I need you. Can't you feel how badly I need you, Katie?" growled Butch his hands sliding down to the curve of her hips giving them a squeeze as he brought her closer. She couldn't say anything, she needed him too, but as one hand came to palm her breast she suddenly came back to reality. She needed to talk to him and they were going to talk. For once he was going to listen to her. This was the way it always was, this was why sometimes she felt like his personal whore.

"Get off me," exclaimed Kate suddenly pulling away from him quickly turning to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" snapped Butch taking a step towards her.

"This is what's wrong! I'm tired of the way things are between us. You don't listen to a word I say, you just come here, we fuck, and you leave without a word. I'm sick of feeling like all I am to you is your personal whore. I want more, Butch. I want a real relationship with a man who gives a damn about me," screamed Kate her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh come on, Katie. It's not like that. What we have here is really something," exclaimed Butch surprise etched on his face as her words repeated in his mind. He never would have guessed that she felt that way.

"No, it's not. All I am to you is some girl who spreads her legs for you. You used to treat me like I was more, but you don't anymore. I don't like the way things are anymore. I want something real," whispered Kate her tears moving down her cheeks before silence fell as she waited for his response. But the silence hung in the air. She waited and waited for him to break it, but all too soon it became apparent he had nothing to say. In that moment Kate couldn't take it, she broke down crying her head shaking rapidly as she moved further away from him.

She quickly left the room part of her hoping he would follow her, but he didn't.

"Leave, Butch. Leave and don't come back," said Kate as she left, but he didn't. Instead Butch stood there everything she said still in his head. Slowly he fell back down on the couch his head lying against the back. Not once had he considered what she had said. He had never even considered that she felt that way; he didn't want her to feel that way. Katie was his girl, he really truly loved her, and he wanted her to feel it. Thinking back on it now, he realized that he didn't really spoil her or treat her the way he did when they first got together. He was so busy all the time doing something for Fish that sometimes he forgot. And thinking back on it he could understand why she felt the way she did. He did tend to come fuck her and leave a lot. But that would all stop now. Sitting up he looked at the closed door that led to her bedroom as he moved from the couch quickly approaching it. She was his girl and from this moment forward she would know it.

Butch gently knocked on the door receiving no response immediately. But putting his ear to the door he listened. Kate could be heard on the other side crying her eyes out and the sound broke his heart. He wanted to make her happy, to keep her safe in every conceivable way, but as of right now he wasn't doing that.

"Katie, please, let me in. I wanna talk to you," exclaimed Butch his voice traveling through the door, but once again she gave him no response. Sighing Butch banged his head against the door bracing his hands on the door knob. But then he looked down at it deciding to take a chance. Slowly he turned the door knob and much to his surprise it wasn't locked at all. The second he pushed it open his eyes found her. Kate lay on the bed turned away from him on her side. From the doorway Butch could tell she was still crying just by the shake of her shoulders. All he wanted to do in that moment was hold her, get her to stop crying, and let her know just what she meant to him. That was what he was going to do as he entered the room going straight to the empty spot on the bed by her side. Sitting on the bed beside her, Butch put his arms around her hearing as she continued to cry as her pulled her closer.

"I said to leave, Butch. Get off me," exclaimed Kate attempting to leave his embrace, but failing miserably. He was too strong and was holding her so close now she had no chance of escaping.

"No, I won't, not until we've talked," whispered Butch stroking her arms soothingly hoping it would make her look at him, but she didn't. She only laid there in his arms and continued to cry.

"Please, babe, look at me," whispered Butch moving to kiss the back of her head.

She didn't respond at first, he could hear her sniffling still, and was about to ask again when she moved. Turning around Kate faced him, her eyes were red from crying tears were still leaving her eyes, but as he looked at her he smiled still. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on even when she cried.

"What do you want?" cried Kate her entire body shaking in his arms. She refused to look at him in that moment, but grasping her chin Butch tried to make her. But still she refused keeping her candy green eyes on everything else in the room. Butch wiped away at her tears with his fingers before covering her face in kisses.

"Come on, sweetheart, look at me. I can't talk to you if I can't see those eyes of yours. Look at me, please," breathed Butch feeling as she trembled from his actions. At first it was just the same. He received no response, but then suddenly she looked into his eyes. When she did he could swear his heart beat faster just as it always did when he was with her.

"You don't really think that, do you?" whispered Butch referring to her words from before as he stroked her cheek.

"How can I think anything else? That's the way you make me feel. We don't have anything here, as much as I want us to have something, we don't. I want you to really care for me like I do you, but you don't. I'm just some girl who you're fucking," cried Kate breaking down once more as she finished.

"No, Katie, no. That is not how things are with us. That's not how I see things. You mean the world to me, Katie, you're my girl. That's why no one can know about you because I have to keep you safe. If something happened to you it would kill me. You are my girl," exclaimed Butch taking her hand.

"You've said that before and look how things are. You're just ashamed to be seen with me. You probably have a bunch of other girls who are at your beck and call. There are probably plenty of girls to replace me with; I'm just another girl spreading her legs for you," snapped Kate her anger showing through her tears.

"No, you're not. There are no other girls, you're my only girl," snapped Butch his own anger flaring as he made her look at him again not letting her look away again.

"Katie. You are my one and only girl. There aren't any others there is only you. I only need you, you're the only one I want," exclaimed Butch attacking her lips once he finished proving his point. Kate couldn't believe what he was saying at first, she didn't want to believe him, she thought it was just a ploy as she struggled against him during the kiss. But as he held her tighter and kissed her with a fury she started to believe. Kate slowly softened in his arms as the kiss progressed, she let herself believe the words he said, and then she wrapped her arms around him really truly kissing him now.

"Do you believe me now?" whispered Butch as he pulled away caressing her cheek as he waited for her to nod in answer. When she did he quickly kissed her again.

"If I could I would have you on my arm all the time, but it's just not safe. If something should happen, if anyone saw you with me it could get you killed. I couldn't live with that," whispered Butch his forehead against hers.

"Yes, but will it ever be safe? You can't hide me forever," whispered Kate her hand covering his against her cheek. Butch didn't know how to answer her as he pulled her closer. She had a point, but he wasn't ready to admit that as he gazed into her eyes. He wanted to tell her he loved her then, but for some reason he couldn't. So as he found an answer for her or at least as good an answer as he could give he would have to find a way to tell her that too.

"Maybe someday it will be safe, but never think I'm ashamed. You are so beautiful. Too beautiful for a guy like me. Never think that I wouldn't be proud to have you on my warm," smiled Butch kissing her once more. This time Kate kissed him back immediately her arms went around him and as did the same she felt soothed.

"Better?" breathed Butch letting one hand trail down the length of her body.

"Yes, but I'm still going to find a way to make you spend more time with me that doesn't involve sex. All we ever do is fuck and I for one would like to do something more," whispered Kate giving him a serious look.

"It's not all me, you're the hot one. Keeping my hands off you is just hard sometimes. But I promise we'll try to do something else sometime when I'm not in a hurry. Sometime when Fish gives me the day off or something," whispered Butch kissing her. Kate looked at him then she couldn't deny that usually he was pretty busy. Fish kept him busy at all hours of the day in fact he was probably going to have to leave soon.

"How long do I have you for now?" said Kate snuggling closer to him?

"I got a little time. Please let me have you, Katie. I need you. I promise next time I'll make it up to you," whispered Butch moving his lips along her jaw before finding her lips.

Kate melted into him almost immediately. She could feel him harden against instantly and she felt a pride deep inside that she did that to him. With that pride in her heart she started to remove his suit.

"You know, you look really good in this suit, but it takes way too long to get off," whispered Kate her fingers moving rapidly to open the buttons with a pop. She felt him growl in response his face buried in her neck lining it with kisses as he began to mark her as his own. His jacket then his vest started a pile on the floor then, his shirt soon followed.

"Butch," gasped Kate as his teeth sunk into the skin of her neck as she removed his pants. And then he followed her lead beginning to undress her too. Her skin became hot just at the feel of his hands on her, but when his lips began to do the same that heat increased. Suddenly it was like she was on fire. Butch was covering her body in kisses as he practically worshipped her body as if she were his own personal goddess. Throwing her clothes to the floor he eyed her with a smile then for she was beautiful in every way.

"Who's my girl?" smiled Butch suddenly his hands on either side of her head. Kate answered him with a kiss to the lips before they looked at each other a smile on both their faces.

"I am. I'm your girl, always. Now prove it and make love to me," purred Kate pulling him down to kiss her once more. This kiss lasted a long time as they both fell into it with a passion. Kate just loved when he kissed her, he did it with such fervor, and the way he did it she could always tell that he reveled in it as much as she did.

" Anything for you, Katie," breathed Butch bringing his hands to her thighs as he spoke to wrap her legs tighter around him both of them groaning as she started to grind her sex into his. It was in that moment that his lips moved down her body to the beauty of her breasts eyeing them appreciatively. When her legs held tight around him on their own only then did he let his hands roam up to her breasts. Holding the soft mounds of flesh in his hands Butch squeezed them making her moan as he let his thumbs stroke her nipples helping them harden.

"Butch," moaned Kate her hands finding the front of his pants.

Just as she was opening them his lips found her nipple making her moan louder as he laved over it with his tongue.

"So, beautiful," growled Butch moving to her other breast.

"God baby…that feels so good," whispered Kate using her hands to tug his pants down wanting them off as he continued his ministrations. And then she smiled, it was a smile he matched when his cock sprang out at her. He was hard, so hard, and was getting harder by the second. Kate felt that pride spring up in her again because he was like that because of her, her, only her. Holding him in her hand, Kate stroked him letting her fingers trace every vein, and by the groans he couldn't hold back he liked what she was doing. As she touched him his lips went back up over her shoulders to the column of her neck burying his head there.

"Is this all because of me?" smiled Kate making him look at her a groan leaving him again as she squeezed him. It was in that moment that her hand stopped as their eyes became locked together. There was something in his eyes in that moment as he gently kissed her on the lips before smiling as she continued.

"You're my girl," breathed Butch as he claimed her lips once more feeling as she continued in her hard and gentle touches as his fingers laced in her hair to hold her in place.

" Only you, sweetheart," breathed Butch groaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist even more letting go of his cock feeling as it fell to poke at her thigh. After that Butch wasted no time, he continued to kiss the skin of her neck going over the marks he had already left. He removed his pants finally throwing them to the floor before fully aligning himself with her entrance giving her a poke just to tease her before kissing her strongly.

"Look at me, I want to see you," whispered Butch looking into her eyes as both his hands gripped her hips.

Slowly then he entered her savoring the feel of her warm tightness surrounding him, squeezing him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes baby…so good," whimpered Kate seeking out his lips as he stayed inside her a minute both of them enjoying the connection they shared. When his thumbs gently stroked her hips Kate knew he was asking if she was ready to continue.

"Show me I'm your girl," gasped Kate parting their lips for just a second before connecting them again taking his face in her hands. Butch gripped her hips tighter as he started to move inside her their lips colliding over and over again. And as always it was like magic between them.

Their lips didn't part for the longest time, but when they did she looked at him her hands smoothing down his back. He moved inside her so perfectly, he knew just what to do to make her fall over; he was perfect for her. And as he made love to her all Kate could think was how much she loved him. How she loved him with all her heart. And Butch never took his eyes off of her; he couldn't even if he tried. Kate was so beautiful, too beautiful for a guy like him, but she was especially beautiful right now. Her skin was coated in a light sheen of sweat; her eyes were heavy lidded in the most arousing way. Kate was close he could see it in the movement of her body, the way she matched his every thrust, and the way her head was thrown back so sexily. And he caused all of it. She was his, completely, and god if he didn't love her. More than he loved anybody else. And just as she felt a certain pride that she turned him on, Butch felt that same pride. Because only he could bring that pleasure to her. She was his; he was the only one that would touch her, ever. He wanted her to always be his that was the only thought he had as he made love to her. He had her screaming now as he found that spot inside her that controlled her pleasure. He loved the sound of her screams that as much as he wanted to kiss her he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't silence those screams. And then he added to that pleasure letting a finger circle her clit.

"Oh baby," gasped Kate nearly there as he continued. He watched her still his lips covering her body eagerly and smiling still Butch finally couldn't take it anymore. He had to kiss her, so that's what he did claiming her lips with a ferocity that took what breath she had away.

"More," whispered Kate her breathing coming in heavy pants. Gazing down at her, Butch smiled then because she wanted more. He could give her more and with a bite to her throat he began to pound into her relentlessly.

"Oh god…Butch," exclaimed Kate thinking in that moment how much she loved him. All she wanted to do in that moment was say it to him, to tell him just so he would know. And as she fell over the edge she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Butch, I love you," exclaimed Kate her hands going down his back leaving scratch marks making him follow her over the edge. When she said it, Kate looked at him for his reaction in their pleasure induced states, and much to her surprise he was smiling at her. She almost couldn't believe it, but before she could ask he kissed her.

When she said it, when she said she loved him, Butch almost couldn't believe it. He had never dreamed she would say it, but now here she was. Butch knew he had to tell her he loved her too, but in that moment he couldn't as he found his release. But even as he found it he gazed down at her a smile forming on his lips. All he wanted to do was kiss her then, so that's what he did. He kissed her. He kissed her long and hard with all the love that he held in his heart. And when they both came down only then did their lips part.

"Butch…about what I said…please don't be mad," whispered Kate her voice wavering as she looked into his eyes fear evident in them.

"I don't know, gorgeous. Say it for me again, I didn't quite hear you," smiled butch moving strands of hair out of her face so he could see her properly. He watched as she looked at him then tears gathering in her eyes before she looked away from him.

"Come on, Katie. Let me hear it again. I promise you I'm not mad, I just want to hear you say it again. I need to hear it again, please," whispered Butch kissing her face over and over again.

"You're not mad?" said Kate immediately looking at him once more as he took her face in his hands a smile forming as soon as he began to nod.

"I love you," cried Kate.

"I love you too," smiled Butch capturing her lips almost immediately.

"You're really not mad?" whispered Kate accepting another kiss from him.

"No, I'm not. I told you Katie, you're my girl. My girl and I love you. I love you so much," exclaimed Butch holding her face in his hands still before she pulled him close once more kissing him intensely hard. The kiss lasted the remainder of their time together. For when their lips finally parted it was time for him to get dressed and go back to the club. But he didn't leave her without one last kiss.

"I really love you," whispered Kate wrapping her body in a sheet as she watched him begin to dress. When she said that Butch turned back to her only his pants on now before kissing her again. He would never get tired of her saying that and as he kissed her Kate would never tire of saying it.

"I really love you too, gorgeous," whispered Butch before continuing to dress. Kate watched him dress then only one thought on her mind; she was the luckiest girl in Gotham.

She was so lucky and coming up behind him as he fixed his tie she wrapped her arms around him.

"Who's my guy?" whispered Kate remembering when he had said the same thing seeing as he smiled instantly looking at her through the mirror. When he was finished Butch turned to look at her immediately pulling her as close as possible. He loved being there with her and kissing her he smoothed his hands down her back stopping to grip her ass.

"I am all yours, always," smiled Butch tenderly pecking her one last time on the lips. When he said that he loved the way she smiled as she snuggled close to him. And he held her, for as long as he could in that moment he held her. But before they knew it she was walking him to the door.

"Please be careful," sighed Kate as she wrapped her arms around him afraid as she always was that one day he wouldn't come back to her. Butch held her just as tight before suddenly turning her around to lean her up against the door. Their foreheads connected then and looking into her eyes it was like they were memorizing each other.

"No need to worry sweetheart. I'll be fine, I'm always fine. And I will always come right here back to you," whispered Butch knowing by the look in her eyes that she was listening, but that she would worry none the less. Giving her one last passionate kiss, Butch left promising to come back as he always did. After he left though Kate thought about everything he had said. Would it ever really be safe for anyone to know she was his girl? Would it be his way, would she be a secret forever? All she really knew was that she was keeping him safe, that he loved her, so he had to keep her safe. But lying in bed alone later that night another thought entered her mind. Kate loved him so much, she loved that he was keeping her safe, but part of her wanted to do the same for him. She wanted to keep him just as safe as he kept her she just didn't know how.


	2. Stolen Heart

I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Kate's words stayed with Butch long after he left her. He couldn't stop thinking of them as he sat, drink in hand, at the club. He had been neglecting her, so much so that she had failed to realize how much he loved her. He remembered that moment when she lay crying and the memory made his heart clench. She had thought she was just one of many girls flocking all around him, she had thought she was just another woman to him, just another cheap piece of ass; she didn't know that she was his everything. That he loved her with every piece of himself that she was the only woman he wanted. Downing his drink, Butch quickly ordered another Katie still on his mind completely consuming it.

"You need to make sure she knows that you love her or you could lose her" thought Butch unexpectedly pausing as that thought settled in his mind pressing on his heart painfully.

He just didn't know how. Butch remembered their early days. The days when they had first met and the moments spoiling her. Every time he bought her something she avoided taking it though her face always glowed the second he presented it to her. He remembered bringing her flowers and chocolates that usually were shared between them the sweets eaten on their naked flesh. He remembered presenting her with jewelry and things that sparkled that he put on her making her keep them on as he made love to her. Those memories filled his mind and as they did Butch realized just how wrong he had been. All they ever did was fuck and Butch realized that Kate did need more and he wanted more with her. Butch struggled with those thoughts until an idea finally came to him. He would show her that he loved her, no matter how much it cost him. Kate was at work when the time came to implement his plan. He watched her at work part of him torn as he watched her in her skimpy little waitressing outfit.

For one he could see all his favorite parts of her, but then again, so could everyone else. He watched her until she went on her break and getting into his car, he knew now was the time. She stood slumped, tired at the backdoor to the restaurant, her back to the alleyway until a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH" exclaimed Kate as she was grabbed before a hand covered her mouth holding her tight as she struggled. Kate writhed and struggled until they were in the darkest part of the alley.

"Babe, it's me" whispered Butch into her ear too low for her to hear him as he turned her to face him her eyes filling with relief as she realized that it was him.

"Oh my god, Butch, you bastard what are you doing" exclaimed Kate her hand coming to cover her heart where it beat wildly in her chest.

"You scared me, I thought I was being kidnapped by some psycho" whispered Kate warming his heart when she leaned in close. Butch brought her into his arms to sooth her. He hadn't wanted to scare her. They stayed like that for seconds, minutes until her heart slowed, and their eyes met.

"I'd never let anything happen to you, doll, I just came to steal you away. Though, I am definitely buying you a gun, you would have been screwed if I was an attacker" whispered Butch his eyes filled with concern as a hand touched her cheek.

Kate leaned in close loving the way he cared so much.

"I am not carrying a gun, besides, the way we're going I'm going to always be your little secret" said Kate her eyes refusing to meet his as her fingers played idly with his tie clip. Silence fell as Butch found himself tracing the contours of her spine through her shirt before moving his hand to her face. Forcing her to look at him with one touch, Butch peered into her eyes before his lips gently touched her making her smile just a little bit.

"Not always, Katie, I'm trying to protect you, but I promise you it will not always be this way. Just like we talked about" said Butch his voice gentle in that way only she knew.

"Now, follow me, I want to steal you away from the world for a bit" whispered Butch stroking the skin of her hips the way she liked receiving a purr in response.

"I have to work" began Kate.

"Not today, I got it handled…you're coming with me" whispered Butch seeing in her eyes that she was torn between her responsibilities and wanting to go with him and he knew he had won when she smiled that smile only he saw.

"Alright, you win, Butch. This better be good though. I will always follow as long as you lead" said Kate gently touching his cheek before his lips engulfed hers. Kate felt her breath leave her body and her heart surge as he lifted her just slightly off the ground as the kiss progressed.

"I love you" breathed Kate their lips not parting as she felt him moving her towards the car in a hurry to steal her away. The kiss broke as he opened the car door slowly easing her inside. And then they were on their way, her body still clinging to his as her head rested on his shoulder.

The car ride was silent, but in a pleasant way. Kate's head remained on his shoulder her eyes staring off into the distance as he drove one hand firm on the wheel as the other lay on her thigh. It wasn't until they turned onto an isolated road that Kate's head popped up from its place on his shoulder her eyes holding a curiosity as they landed on him. When he had said he was stealing her away she hadn't expected that to mean they were leaving the city altogether and yet here they were on a deserted road as far from Gotham as they could get.

"Do I get to know where we're going?" whispered Kate moving to kiss his jaw as he answered.

"Not a chance. It's called a surprise for a reason" chuckled Butch giving her thigh a squeeze. Kate hummed in response her lips still moving along his jaw until with a cute growl she moved to his throat biting him playfully then not so playfully to leave her mark where she wanted. She hoped this would make him succumb to her, but Butch's willpower was strong. Releasing a few groans, he struggled to focus on the road. After a moment, Kate stopped looking at him intently, but when still she got nothing she sighed before laying her head on his shoulder again her body practically glued to his letting her feel the soft pound of his heart.

She felt so warm, it felt so right to feel her here like this with him.

"You belong with her" thought Butch the thought making his head fall to touch hers just as she broke the new silence that had formed her words nearly making him wreck the car.

"When we get to this mystery place you're not gonna kill me, are you?" whispered Kate making his body go rigid. Her voice was light, she was only kidding, but sitting up straight making the car swerve Butch couldn't find the fun in the statement. He could only try to catch his breath and putting both hands on the wheel try to steady the car. The car continued to swerve as he failed to focus on anything, but her. He couldn't believe she said that until finally when he managed to slow down Butch held the car steady his eyes on her. Only then did he see she was joking, the smile on her face, in her eyes said so, and wrapping his arm around her, he drew her close.

"You know, I'd never hurt you, right?" whispered Butch feeling as she nodded as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know, baby, I was joking. It's kind of sad you can't take a joke" whispered Kate her voice so soft and joyful. They stayed that way for the remainder of the drive until Kate noticed their surroundings change.

"Butch, where are we?" whispered Kate not recognizing anything as her eyes scanned everything they passed until going down another deserted road, Butch stopped the car in front of a lonely stretch of land with a single house.

"Butch, answer me, what is this place?" whispered Kate turning in circles to see everything until her eyes fell on him again imploring him to tell her.

"What is this?" whispered Kate.

"It's mine…I own it—it's somewhere secluded to go where I can get away from Gotham" whispered Butch moving a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"And you brought me here," whispered Kate smiling for just a moment before suddenly it fell and playing idly with his tie, she refused to look at him.

"Who else have you brought here?" said Kate still refusing to meet his gaze and he knew without looking into her eyes that the thought of her being one of many girls pained her greatly. Butch took her face in his hands in that moment refusing to let her look away as he kissed her lips then her nose then her forehead before finding her lips again. Deep down, he couldn't imagine bringing another woman here.

"I've never brought anyone else here, Katie, I've never wanted to, but recently I realized that I wanted to share this with you. I want this to be ours. Our place…I'm hoping you'll want the same thing" whispered Butch moving a tear from her cheek.

Slowly, Kate took his face in her hands, and she just looked at him.

"I love you and this…all of this—it's all I ever wanted, to be able to share something special like this with you" exclaimed Kate kissing him fiercely her body moving of its own accord until she found herself draped over his lap.

"Are we going inside or staying like this?" whispered Kate afterward her smile betraying her. Truthfully, she really didn't care which it was as long as she was with him. As one arm lay secure around her, Butch brought his hand to cup her cheek bringing her into another kiss before she could receive an answer, and embracing that kiss, Kate sighed. This is how she wanted it to be forever.

"I could do both" said Butch making her laugh as he opened the car door. Kissing her hand, Butch proceeded to wrap it around his arm as he escorted her from the car, and from the shine in her eyes he could tell she was liking this so far. Leading her up the steps to the house, Butch didn't know exactly what he was doing. He hadn't planned it out that far, but steps from the door inspiration bloomed within him. Stopping her, he came to stand directly in front of her, and kissing her gently he bent his knees groaning into the kiss as he swept her into the air.

With a flourish and a deep breath from her, he had her in his arms, and breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes. They were filled with surprise, but also excitement along with a hint of lust that she showed him instantly when she captured his lips kissing him deeply. Her hand fisted in his tie using it to pull him closer and not moving he tried to keep up with that kiss until breaking away, her breathing was heavy. After a moment, she laughed her lips coming back to touch his cheek then his lips again. Her arms secured themselves around his neck as his grip tightened on her. After a moment, their foreheads touched, and they sighed both of them content in unison.

"Keep doing this and I'm gonna start to feel like a princess" laughed Kate making him look at her.

"To me, you are" said Butch simply.

"Oh, then does that make you my knight in shining armor?" said Kate feeling pleased when he grinned in response.

"More like the evil villain who steals you away" said Butch. She stopped him though her touch light on his cheek as she touched her forehead to his again.

"Then I am happy to be stolen" whispered Kate softly kissing him.


	3. You and I

Chapter 3

"Butch" giggled Kate as he carried her into the house then his kisses slow as he held her close her heart racing from all the attention.

"Come here, Gorgeous" whispered Butch quickly setting her back on her feet only to pull her close into his chest his lips seeking hers again. Kate felt as she melted into him her arms secure around his neck. They kissed for what might have been seconds until finally drawing away, Kate found her eyes glued to him. Keeping her arms secure around him, she smiled as she met his gaze her smile seeming to get bigger the longer she looked. She never imagined they would get this. Time away, where it could be just them two; Kate was grateful for the opportunity even as she wondered if such a thing would ever happen again.

"So, how long do you plan to keep me here?" whispered Kate looking around as she spoke.

"A few days—a week at most…I didn't really think that part through. I just wanted to whisk you away" said Butch his arms finally sliding like smooth silk around her waist. His hands seemed to search her all over as they palmed over her flesh using it to pull her closer. After a moment, Kate felt his hands stop at the small of her back, and as she felt him counting the bones of her spine she pressed herself closer to his chest wanting to sink right into him.

"Won't Fish need you?" said Kate her eyes suddenly focused on his tie. Butch seemed to trace the outline of her jaw with his fingertips then as the question fell into the silence around them. He could see part of her was still skeptical about this and looking at her part of him couldn't blame her. He had run out on her for Fish so many times. He had fucked her and left her so many times and looking at her, Butch knew this was why they were here. So, he could make up for all that now. That's why he made her look at him then before capturing her lips, Butch didn't let them linger there long. He let them move to her neck, her collarbone, then back up to her ear then her cheek before letting his lips connect with hers again.

"Fish don't need me for a while—and she knows sometimes I need time away from Gotham—she doesn't know where I go or what I do, but she knows. She could tell I was getting weary, so she gave me the time off—luckily this time I brought you with me" said Butch making her smile as he leaned in close once more a hand on her cheek as he kissed her.

"Forget about Fish, about Gotham—we're here to forget it all, gorgeous. Think about nothing, but you and me" exclaimed Butch his voice barely a breath as their lips drew apart liking it when she smiled.

It made him kiss her again his hands drawing her all the closer their kiss deepening as her arms tightened around him.

"There's one little hitch with this plan of yours—I have no clothes" said Kate breaking away from him in that moment to have a look around. That only lasted a moment as his arms curled around her pulling her back into his chest.

"Oh, you have clothes—all new clothes that I bought just for the week—I wanted to spoil you a little…their upstairs waiting for you" said Butch saying each word with a kiss to her neck before suddenly his hands were spinning her to face him making her smile as he did so before his lips silenced her.

"Thank you—I'm sure you'll have me out of my clothes plenty this week, so don't worry yourself" said Kate hearing as he hummed in response his lips heavy over hers.

After they settled in, Kate found herself in the bedroom changing. Butch hadn't lied, he bought her enough clothes that she knew she would wear all of them this week but picking a light blue dress she put it on returning to find Butch quietly sitting on the porch.

"I've never seen him look so happy before" thought Kate as she watched him for a moment sitting so quietly in the porch swing and when he spotted her that happiness only seemed to get stronger going as far as to spread to her as she smiled at him in response. Coming to sit by his side, Kate smiled as he pulled her close immediately kissing her temple and snuggling closer everything felt perfect. They sat in silence neither daring to move until moving a stray curl out of her face, He kiss her forehead.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" whispered Butch their eyes meeting.

"Yes, Butch—you haven't stopped telling me since we met" exclaimed Kate her smile huge turning into a laugh as he pulled her all the closer until her head rested on his shoulder.

"Then how bout I tell you something I haven't said enough" said Butch her eyes watching him and before she could ask what he told her.

"Katie—I love you—I think I have since we met, but—I couldn't say it until now" said Butch his voice soft like a wisp of wind before coming closer he covered her in kisses making laughter burst from her throat before his lips covered hers and he was leaning her back to lay on the porch swing. Laying her against the bench, Butch found himself kissing her all over until looking down at her, Butch smiled himself.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that I love you—it won't happen again. I plan on saying it everyday from now on" said Butch watching as the emotion gathered in her eyes. After a moment, Kate took his face in her hands, and before he could say another word she was pulling him down to kiss her. As they kissed, Kate could still hear him saying he loved her under his breath.

"I love you too" whispered Kate capturing his lips heatedly their foreheads touching as one of his hand slid up her leg.

"Butch—we're getting carried away—we're out in the open where anyone could see" gasped Kate after a moment his hands already under her dress. She heard as he groaned not wanting to stop before his eyes found hers moving to kiss her once more. As their lips parted, Butch found himself nodding deep down knowing that she was right; this was not where he wanted to make love to her. With that thought, Butch eased off her helping her sit up as he did so. They shared a sigh before their eyes met and Butch found her suddenly just as close as before her lips sweetly kissing his. She stood first, prompting him to do the same, and walking into the house hand in hand, Kate felt like they were beginning part of what would be their future. And looking at him, she didn't want that future with anyone except the man with her now.

"He is my future" thought Kate feeling as his arm draped over her shoulder as they shared another fleeting kiss, thoughts of someday calling him her husband floating through her brain as they continued into the house storing those dreams away inside herself as they did. Kate knew she was moving too fast. Just yesterday, she had been ready to leave him, and now all she could think about was marrying him. Looking at him, Kate found she was happy just to have this time, these moments with him, and for now, that was all she wanted. She didn't want to spoil it by rushing forward with dreams neither of them was quite ready for.

"Alright, Gorgeous, you relax, while I go make us dinner" whispered Butch moving to tenderly kissing her once more. Kate immediately found herself pausing as she looked at him in shock. She hadn't even known he could cook. He had always just sat there and ate her terrible cooking without a word. Butch saw her surprise and drawing her closer, he waited for her response hoping this would mean he wouldn't have to consume anything she made anymore, and that now she would let him cook. He loved her, but she had no place in a kitchen.

"You're full of surprises" said Kate simply letting him draw her into the circle of his arms.

"There's more to come, gorgeous, you just wait" said Butch drawing her into a kiss that she eagerly responded to. Butch led her into the kitchen then and he did surprise her with a spaghetti and meatball dinner.

"You are letting me help you with the dishes" insisted Kate afterward and Butch found he couldn't deny her and together they got it done quickly enough that he could easily sneak up behind her his lips seeking out the skin of her neck.

"I don't think I've properly showed you the bedroom yet" growled Butch making his meaning clear as he kissed her neck drawing her as close to his chest as he could get her. Kate leaned back into his touch and purred as his lips worked their magic suddenly wanting to see nothing more then the bedroom and the bed it stored. Kate felt the excitement thrumming in her veins as she pictured everything in her mind. Tonight, for the first time, he would make love to her, and stay with her with no need to run off. She would wake up in the morning and he would be there still and as it played out in his mind, Kate finally turned her head to look at him.

"Why don't you give me the full tour then" whispered Kate her voice turning him on more. Her hands were still wet when they touched his around her waist, but neither of them cared as he gripped both her hands then. Turning, Kate smiled their lips meeting desperately as the lights went out, and he led her out of the kitchen. Butch led her up the stairs to the bedroom and closing the door, he pulled her into a kiss immediately. After a moment, Kate drew away smiling at him.

"I'm going to get ready for bed—I'll be right back—you make sure you're ready too" whispered Kate smiling as she left him standing there.


	4. Slowly Teasing

Chapter 4

"Come on, Gorgeous, hurry up" whispered Butch his eyes trained on the bathroom door carving the wood away as he waited for her to appear. The longer he waited, the more Butch wanted to pounce on her the second she finally came out. She was drawing this out, making him wait, and it was driving him crazy. He lay on the bed his clothes gone except for his boxers waiting for the familiar creak of the door. When it finally sounded, Butch sat up his eyes already eager, and his heart racing. She proved to be worth the wait, for when she appeared before his eyes, Butch felt every breath in his body leave him. She had that crooked smile that promised wicked things on her pretty face along with an equally eager look in her eyes as she slowly stepped towards him as if gauging his reaction. And she was. Kate watched him as he pealed his eyes over her feeling as they already began removing her clothes and, in that moment, she just wanted to know what he was thinking. Butch thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, she was amazing as always, her hair long and flowing down her back like silk perfectly contrasting with her pale smooth skin that he found he wanted to worship mercilessly. He was soon distracted by other things though as his eyes continued down her body his own body reacting to her. He was too focused on the rest of her. The black translucent scrap that covered the rest of her nearly made him loose all thought. It covered her while allowing him to see everything at the same time which only made Butch love it even more. He loved the sight of her in it even as he wanted her out of it.

He wanted to tell her she looked beautiful, but the words were lost in his own amazement. Butch couldn't speak, he could only look at her, and try to find the words that just wouldn't seem to come. He stayed that way until Kate settled into his lap her arms draping around his shoulders and even then, the words stayed glued inside his mouth.

"Wow, I made you speechless" said Kate finally bringing him back to himself. Her only answer came when he tugged her closer bringing her to his chest their lips inches apart. She could feel him then, a hard mass beneath her cool center.

"I think I lost my voice in the time I spent waiting for you" said Butch finally managing to find his voice once more. His eyes were still raking over her making their plans. Plans of what he wanted to do with her, to her, and her hands touching his fevered skin only made those plans more important. Her hands moved sensually over his chest to his shoulders using them to keep her in place and as their eyes met, Butch felt his love for her beating rapidly inside his chest.

Bringing her lips down to his, Butch kissed her their lips slow yet passionate against each other as her hands pressed urgently into his skin. After a moment, Kate was pushing him down into the mattress her body coming with him until her chest was pressed into his as she straddled him more. Her body started to grind into his as his hands found her hips moving as if to guide her. Her breasts pressed into his chest as she hovered over him their lips parting until they were mere inches apart again. That only lasted a moment, their lips collided again all too quickly beginning slower then before. It deepened after that and as it did a growl left his lips his hands gripping her hips all the tighter leaving what she knew would be bruises.

"The best things are worth waiting for, baby" breathed Kate letting her lips continue over his jaw feeling as he hardened more beneath her.

"Katie" breathed Butch in response feeling as she moved to his throat marking the skin there her lips still moving as she continued to speak.

"I had to wait to have you—like this—and that was worth it" said Kate her eyes meeting his as she brought her face to hover over his once more. She knew that look in his eyes, she felt as his grip on her hips tightened, and she knew he was about to roll her onto the bed, so he could fuck her lifeless. Normally, Kate would have wanted that, savored it, but somehow now she wanted to have him under her control. She wanted to show him what it felt like to be always waiting on someone that you loved. How erotic it could be, but also how lonely. She wanted to have him all to herself, for him to be truly hers just this once, and thinking of it, Kate realized that she had never had that. He was always Fish Mooney's or Don Falcone's or a number of other peoples, but when she needed him he couldn't stay with her to love her the way she needed. Now though, Kate decided she would make him do that while also showing him how much she loved him all at the same time.

"Butch, don't…I have this all planned out. Don't ruin it" gasped Kate her eyes coming to peer almost desperately into his as she kissed him slowly yet quickly before leaning away her body an imposing shadow over his. Butch watched her then as if sizing her up trying to figure out what she was going to do. After a moment, he decided to just let her have her way as his hands left her hips to move along her ass to the back of her legs liking how warm her skin felt. She smiled in response as her own hands left his shoulders to splay erotically across his chest and watching each other neither was quite sure what was going to come next.

"So, you're gonna play dirty, huh?" said Butch sliding his hands back up to her bare ass happy to find she wore nothing beneath that little scrap of silk.

"No—if I was doing that I'd be the only one getting any pleasure out of it…and believe me, baby, you'll get just as much pleasure out of this as me" said Kate her smile daring him to trust her as she rocked back and forth over him as if to prove her point her hands gripping the edge of his boxers as a growl left his lips. As she gripped the edge, Kate let her lips return to his, but they only remained there a moment before descending down his body.

"Damn it, gorgeous…stop teasing me" growled Butch his fingers moving the hair out of her face watching her as she steadily moved lower then lower still until she was hovering over his boxer clad erection. The last of his clothing was gone in one movement and Butch could barely catch his breath before her lips were on him. As her tongue started by slowly licking along the base of his cock, her hand was wrapped around him, and when a moan left her lips Butch felt as any blood still in his head went straight to his cock. She was toying with him and he knew it, but as Butch watched her he didn't mind. She was the only one who would ever get away with playing games with him.

She could see Butch watching her this hungry look in his eyes.

"How's that feel, baby?" gasped Kate her eyes seductive as they met his, her tongue running over him almost expertly feeling as he suddenly gripped her hair in response tugging it to guide her movements.

"Harder" growled Butch watching as she circled his head with her tongue his grip tightening as he gave the command watching as she obeyed immediately his cock suddenly down her throat.

"Fuck, Katie—that's it…just like that" breathed Butch his eyes trained on her his hands still in her hair. As he watched her deep throat him, her eyes met his in the sexiest way, and gagging against his cock, Kate brought him all the closer to the end. Butch wanted to close his eyes, to just lose himself in her, in what she was doing, but he couldn't. At another time in his life, he would have been rough with her, fucked her like one of Mooney's whores, but not Katie. He loved her, he wanted to lose himself inside of her, not like this. That's what made him touch her face watching as her eyes softened her touch becoming gentle as she worked to finish him off. It tugged at Butch's heart as he watched her. He was so close, at any moment, he could lose it, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be more intimate with her, to come inside of her, as he made love to her.

"Stop Katie" whispered Butch watching as she did only her tongue licking along the length of him. Slowly, her lips moved back up to his throat feeling as he hiked up her gown.

"You want this off, baby?" whispered Kate moving her lips to his feeling as he nodded quickly. Her lips left his just as quickly feeling as he held her hips.

"I think I've teased you enough" whispered Kate sitting up completely now as she lifted the soft silk gown from her body revealing her naked body his eyes trained on her breasts as they bounced into view.

She liked the way his eyes felt as they ran over her making her feel both beautiful and flawed all at the same time. They looked at each other a moment, their eyes saying things words couldn't until suddenly taking him into her hand, Kate aligned their bodies. Butch grabbed her hips in the same moment helping her as she settled down onto his body until suddenly he was inside her filling her in that sensual way. They shared a sigh in that moment something inside them seeming to sigh as well. They felt their connection inside them and it made their eyes meet as their hearts began to pound. She somehow knew that Butch loved her, all of her, both the beauty in her, and the imperfections. That knowledge seemed to intensify the pleasure she felt in that moment as she leaned down their lips meeting as his hand came to curl into the long tendrils of her hair. He used it to tug her closer their kiss becoming more heated almost overwhelming as his other hand gripped her thigh. That grip was asking her, begging her to move.

"Patience, baby—I wouldn't leave you hanging" whispered Kate her voice soothing their lips parting only for a moment as her breath fanned like cool air across his face.

"You're such a little tease" whispered Butch his voice a laugh as her hands found his chest.

"You love it" said Kate with her own laugh her body slowly starting to move over him as her body fell to cover his to ride him. After a moment, Butch made it to a sitting position her breasts jiggling in his face before he ran his hands up her sides taking them into his hands. She draped her arms around him in the same moment bringing her lips to tenderly kiss his.

"I think we've both waited long enough" gasped Kate her head tilting back just slightly as his lips grazed her throat.

"Butch" breathed Kate his hands still fondling her breasts as they moved in their perfected rhythm her lips seeking his.

"Fuck I love you" said Butch his lips breaking away from hers as his hands cupped her face. His words made her look at him with so much love in her eyes as they both worked toward their peak. Slowly they leaned forward until their foreheads met both feeling as if they were falling into the other. Everything seemed to slow down then as she just enjoyed their connection. They were both so close, they could come at any moment, but Kate found she didn't want to. She wanted to slow things down and draw out this time with him. She wanted to keep this moment with him and gasping, she knew just how to do it.

"Butch" whispered Kate moving her hands to grip his shoulders.

Butch somehow knew what she was going to say before she said it. He was tempted to just do it, he already knew what it was, but some part of him stopped him. He wanted to hear her say it and he didn't have to wait long.

"Flip me onto the bed" said Kate her voice desperate gasping as he did so immediately his cock entering her deeper making a groan leave them both.

"Fuck" gasped Kate before his lips claimed hers kissing her passionately as he secured an arm around her waist to keep her in place beneath him.

"Oh god, baby" exclaimed Kate her arms around him as he buried his face in her neck as if breathing her in as he slammed her into the mattress. Kate held his face in her hands as he moved inside her. Their pleasure was building almost simultaneously as they peered into each other's eyes. Suddenly a gasp left her as his hands moved from her hips to the swell of her ass using it to spread her legs wider around him.

Next, he was pushing her legs higher around his waist as his lips pecked sweetly at hers. Kate tugged him down to her though her lips enveloping his to kiss him.

"You are so beautiful" breathed Butch not even sure if she heard him until she was pulling him down for a kiss. As they kissed, their tongues swirling together, they both suddenly stilled as their pleasure overcame them. As they came together, Butch let their lips part his head burying in her chest as her own found a hiding place on the top of his head. When they looked at each other again they were both breathing heavy and after a moment they shared a smile.

Her eyes beckoned him forward, Butch quickly followed his lips descending onto hers. It had ceased to amaze him how easy it was for him to fall into her arms.

"I should make you wait more" whispered Kate with a sigh as he pulled out of her to lie beside her. Kate moved back into his arms almost immediately her hand finding his, their fingers intertwining. Butch didn't respond to her words, instead, he remained silent as he held her close. They were both tired and sleepy and slowly drifting to sleep but falling into a silence Kate found there was one thing she needed to say.

"Hey Butch—I love you" said Kate still hearing nothing as he only rolled to face her holding her close.


End file.
